CartoonTales: Sheerluck Flint and the Golden Ruler
Jimmyandfriends's movie-spoofs of VeggieTales: Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" A Lesson in Friendship Sheerluck Flint and the Golden Ruler is the 43rd video of the CartoonTales. In March 14, 2006 on VHS, and in March 14, 2006 on DVD. Cowboy of La Mancha Cast: *Woody (Toy Story) as Archibald Asparagus as Don Quixote *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) as Mr. Lunt as Poncho *Wreck-It Ralph as Mr. Nezzer as The Food Factory Manager *Jimmy Neutron as Bob the Tomato as Mirror Guard and The Sheriff *Luigi (Cars) as Jean Claude Pea as Himself and Pea Soldier #1 *Guido (Cars) as Phillipe Pea as Pea Soldier #2 *Gru (Despicable Me) as Mr. Nezzer as Mirror Guard *Sheen Estevez (Jimmy Neutron) as Larry the Cucumber as Mirror Guard *Edward (Camp Lazlo) and Minions (Despicable Me) The French Peas as Pea Soldiers *Unnamed Villager Woman as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory *Villager Women with Tan Dress as Customer of a Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory *A Pea With Gray Hat as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory *Unnamed Fly Villager as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory *Fly Villager with Green Olive Raggedy Shirt as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory *Carrot Men With Brown Hair Green Stripes Shirt and Brown Rope as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory *Unnamed Villager Old Man as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory *Villager Old Man with Black Shirt as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory *Bob Pea as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory *Unnamed Nineveh Daughter as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory *Carrot Men With Brown Hair Tan Shirt and Brown Rope as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory *Unnamed Village Girl as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory *Peasants as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory *Unnamed Village Man as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory *Village Man with Grenadine Pink The Southmen Poor Hat and Grenadine Pink The Southmen Poor Shirt as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory *Carrot Men as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory The Gated Community Cast: *Sheen Estevez (Jimmy Neutron) as Larry the Cucumber *Dexter's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory), Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) and Roy (Wreck-It Ralph) as The Gated Community Singers Sheerluck Flint and the Golden Ruler Cast: *Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) as Larry the Cucumber as Sheerluck Holmes *Wreck-It Ralph as Bob the Tomato as Dr. Watson *Woody (Toy Story) as Archibald Asparagus as the Prime Minister *Gru (Despicable Me) as Mr. Nezzer as Detective Trout *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) as Mr. Lunt as Sergeant John Spud *Boober Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) as Pa Grape as the King of England *Mokey Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) as Madame Blueberry as Queen *Spongebob SquarePants as Jimmy Gourd as Philipe *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Jerry Gourd as Customer *Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Scooter as the Scotland Yard policeman *Nina Neckerly (Camp Lazlo) as Waitress *Minions (Despicable Me) as Peas as Guards Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:CartoonTales Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales